Experimental Catalogue
Is beautiful little orb of evil genius, no? This specially design-ed capsule contains virtually every Experiment (say for 625 and 626) ever created! And in time, we shall for to be knowing every last one of them as we develop! Things were going well, until giant whale shark man Gantu and Hamsterviel tried to use my experiments for evil, and not the good kind either! To make long story short, my hard working capsule is now gathering dust, as all the pods landed in Hawaii to be tame-ed by Little Girl and 626. There are six categories of Genetic Experiments, each with a different theme. 0-Series are test batch creations; primarily either helpers around laboratory, or just as a prototype of others to come. 1-Series is where things get more mischievous; ideally meant to cause chaos in urban and suburban areas through one method or another. With the occasional prototype, of course. 2-Series is where the truly diabolical begin to unfold, being primarily scientifically inclined creations meant to cause technological issues or are otherwise science-themed. 3-Series is where things become personal; psychologically tampering with either individuals, or an entire group. 4-Series are one of my most fearsome in terms of weaponry; primary functions involve more widespread chaos and top secret information. 5-Series are more elemental-based, and are often used to cause climactic chaos! 6-Series is where 626 comes from, and they're meant to be great harbingers of destruction! From sinking entire navies to making whole armies disappear, here is where Evil Genius Self was at his peak. ...Before being finked on to Galactic Federation by hack Hamsterviel. Regardingless; with him finally imprison-ed for good, Jumba is pleased to present what Experiments we have being able to archive thus far! 000-099 Series Experiment 001: Shrink Experiment 002: Double Dip Experiment 003: Howcome Experiment 004: Squawk Experiment 005: Truxx Experiment 006: Percy Experiment 007: Gigi Experiment 008: Carmine Experiment 010 Felix Experiment 011: Inkstain Experiment 014: Kernel Experiment 016: Malt Experiment 021: Twang Experiment 024: Hamlette Experiment 025: Topper Experiment 026: Pawn Experiment 028: Lori Experiment 031: Gotchu Experiment 032: Fibber Experiment 033: Hammerface Experiment 036: Poki Experiment 040: Backhoe Experiment 044: Forehead Experiment 051: Hocker Experiment 054: Fudgy Experiment 059: Tornette Experiment 062: Frenchfry Experiment 077: Zawp Experiment 090: Fetchit 100-199 Series Experiment 101: Trike Experiment 102: Stopgo Experiment 103: Stamen Experiment 108: Nudge Experiment 103: Stamen Experiment 110: Squeak Experiment 111: Mulch Experiment 112: Toons Experiment 113: Shoe Experiment 117: Tock Experiment 120: Snafu Experiment 122: Dorkifier Experiment 123: Carmen Experiment 124: Rhymer Experiment 126: Stank Experiment 128: Bugby Experiment 133: PJ Experiment 134: Shredder Experiment 137: Flip Experiment 148: Weasel Experiment 149: Bonnie Experiment 150: Clyde Experiment 151: Babyfier Experiment 158: Finder Experiment 172: Ditch Experiment 177: Clip Experiment 180: Boggle Experiment 190: Florrie Experiment 199: Nosy 200-299 Series Experiment 201: Geigenstein Experiment 202: Jam Experiment 203: Snipe Experiment 204: Nosox Experiment 210: Retro Experiment 214: Pix Experiment 219: Missy Experiment 220: Millie Experiment 221: Sparky Experiment 222: Poxy Experiment 223: Glitch Experiment 224: Tweak Experiment 225: Mashy Experiment 226: Combo Experiment 227: Butter Experiment 228: Melty Experiment 229: Kingpin Experiment 234: Shush Experiment 243: Pane Experiment 248: Belle Experiment 249: Sproing Experiment 250: Lacrosse Experiment 251: Link Experiment 254: Mr. Stenchy Experiment 255: Mrs. Sickly Experiment 258: Sample Experiment 262: Ace Experiment 266: 10x Experiment 267: Wishy-Washy Experiment 270: Gillmore Experiment 272: Wormhole Experiment 275: Tickle-Tummy Experiment 276: Remmy Experiment 277: Snooty Experiment 281: Ray Experiment 285: Lax Experiment 289: Stringulator Experiment 297: Shortstuff 300-399 Series Experiment 300: Spooky Experiment 303: Amnesio Experiment 304: Drag Experiment 308: Jenny Experiment 309: Smiler Experiment 310: Fritzabrain Experiment 313: Thinktank Experiment 315: Chum Experiment 316: Morpholomew Experiment 319: Spike Experiment 320: Cloudy Experiment 322: Heckler Experiment 323: Hunkahunka Experiment 326: Pannix Experiment 334: Miranda Experiment 344: Dupe Experiment 345: Elastico Experiment 355: Swapper Experiment 358: Manners Experiment 359: Phoebe Experiment 360: Drowsy Experiment 375: Phantasmo Experiment 383: Swirly Experiment 389: Facepainter Experiment 390: Slimy 400-499 Series Experiment 404: Bloom Experiment 410: Jay Experiment 412: Char Experiment 413: Botulator Experiment 414: Crusty Experiment 415: Patter Experiment 441: Choppers Experiment 455: Mary Experiment 489: Huggo 500-599 Series Experiment 501: Yin Experiment 502: Yang Experiment 505: Ploot Experiment 506: Ug Experiment 507: Woody Experiment 509: Sprout Experiment 513: Richter Experiment 515: Deforestator Experiment 519: Splat Experiment 520: Cannonball Experiment 521: Wrapper Experiment 523: Slushy Experiment 527: Chip Experiment 529: Digger Experiment 533: Blowhard Experiment 540: Phoon Experiment 544: Thresher Experiment 566: Derrick Experiment 567: Eva Experiment 586: Tank Experiment 597: Zirconia 600-630 Series Experiment 600: Woops Experiment 601: Kixx Experiment 602: Sinker Experiment 603: Zap Experiment 604: Houdini Experiment 605: Warpstron Experiment 606: Holio Experiment 607: Launch Experiment 608: Slugger Experiment 609: Heat Experiment 610: Witch Experiment 611: El Fin Experiment 612: Blandzilla Experiment 613: Yaarp Experiment 614: Gunner Experiment 615: Yogee Experiment 616: Joey Experiment 617: Plasmoid Experiment 618: Crystallene Experiment 619: Splodyhead Experiment 620: Page Experiment 621: Chopsuey Experiment 622: Jumby Experiment 623: Trainer Experiment 624: Angel Experiment 625: Reuben Experiment 626: Stitch Experiment 627: Evile Experiment 628 Experiment 629: Leroy Experiment 630: Dark End Category:000 Series Category:100 Series Category:200 Series Category:300 Series Category:400 Series Category:500 Series Category:600 Series